


Doing it

by The_failure



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameful smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_failure/pseuds/The_failure
Summary: Shiro and Asugi have sex, that's it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally finished writing this around a month ago, I was just too embarrassed to post it, and I know I still suck at summaries.

Asugi closed the door, making sure it was firmly locked.

"Alright, we're good." Asugi stated, he turned back and walked toward Shiro. They both took off their shirts, Asugi barely had time to toss his away before Shiro pulled him in a deep kiss.

Asugi rested his hands on the small of Shiro's back, opening his mouth when he felt Shiro's tongue prodding his lips. There is a slight struggle before Asugi gives in, letting Shiro do what he wants.

Asugi pulled out of the kiss, gave Shiro a grin, and pushed him onto the bed. Asugi climbed on top of him and began kissing Shiro's neck. Occasionally nibbling or biting him, leaving tiny, almost invisible marks Shiro would have to cover up tomorrow.

Asugi began slowly trailing down Shiro's neck to one of his nipple, taking it in his mouth. Asugi lightly sucked it, occasionally teasing it with his tongue. 

Asugi eventually pulled back,  he grabbed Shiro's pants, forcefully removing and dropping them off the bed and doing the same to Shiro's undergarments. Finally, Asugi rid himself of his own remaining clothes. Asugi took Shiro's member and pumped it slowly at first, then to the tune of Shiro's moans.

"Like that?"

"Yeah… keep doing it."

Feeling adventurous, Asugi lowered his head and licked the tip of Shiro's cock, lapping the small bead of pre. Asugi took Shiro's member in his mouth and slowly bobbed his head up and down, humming as Shiro threw his head back, letting out a moan.

Asugi sped up, fully aware that Shiro was becoming more restless each passing seconds; his breathing was uneven, his hands were practically digging into the mattress and he'd often thrust his hips forward. Asugi continued pleasuring him until he knew Shiro was going to last any longer, he pulled back just as Shiro's going to cum. In response Shiro looks down, his face a mix of lust and annoyance, "Why did you stop?" he asks.

 Asugi chuckled softly, lapping the small amount of cum that came out. "Can't have you coming this early." He said as he momentarily left the bed and grabbed a vial of lube from Shiro's bedside table.

Asugi straddled Shiro again and uncorked the vial, pouring some of its content on his finger. Shiro watched as Asugi slowly fingered himself, listening to his pleasured whimpers as Asugi added another finger, eventually scissoring them.

After enough time had passed, Asugi withdrew his fingers, took the vial again and coated Shiro's arousal with an ample amount of lube. Asugi positioned himself and slowly eased himself down his lover, hissing as he managed to fit the entirety of Shiro's cock inside him.

 Asugi leisurely rocked his hips, managing to find a suitable pace but quickly lost it when Shiro struck his prostate. Asugi slumped down, letting Shiro take the lead as he flipped themselves over and resumed his thrusts.  

Asugi's the first one to reach his limit, crying out as he coated his stomach with his own seed, Shiro following him moments later.

And now here they laid next to the other, exhausted but satisfied.

"So, good enough for you?" Shiro asked as he leaned off the bed to grab a towel.

"Yeah, good enough, wouldn't mind doing this again." Asugi answered as Shiro cleaned them up both.

While Asugi would have to find a way to cover his slight limp the next day, Shiro would need to cover up the various marks Asugi had scattered across his body.

It seemed like a fair trade off.

_______________

_[THE NEXT DAY]_

Asugi entered the Mess Hall a bit later than he usually did, it was empty, save for Kiragi, who was busy dozing off next to his half eaten breakfast. Asugi grabbed some food for himself and sat down next to the archer. With a (not so) gentle prod, Kiragi woke up, mumbling to himself but smiling when he noticed his friend.

"Oh, hey Asugi." He said happily, fatigue evident in his voice.

"Hey, trouble sleeping?" Asugi asked, (he didn’t have _any_ difficulty sleeping last night.)

Kiragi shrugged, "Not really, its just…" he sighed, "Selkie's been a lot more playful recently, she's my best friend I know… but she just… dragged me into a lot of stuff yesterday, all that playing with her completely drained me out of my energy." he answered with a yawn.

Asugi took a bite out his food, "Yeah, I get what you're trying to say," he answered with a mouthful of food, "Plus, with that time of the year coming around, she's totally going to drag you into more… _exotic_ playing…" he finished with a smile.

Kiragi blushed and sheepishly looked away, Asugi finished his breakfast, standing up to leave the Mess Hall.

"Oh! Almost forgot, Asugi," Kiragi began, turning his head to look at his friend, "In case you haven't noticed, your limp's pretty obvious. I'm still  mostly asleep and I can still see its implications!" he stated nonchalantly. The archer yawned again before drifting to sleep once more.

Asugi froze completely, his face as red as his father's hair. If people could die of embarrassment, Asugi would have died twice that day.

Being fucked by Shiro was still worth it.

…

Shiro's sparring with Rinkah had gone well, actually managing to beat her a few times.

"Well Shiro, if you continue succeeding like that, no doubt you'll best your father in no time!" Rinkah stated proudly.

"Aw, thanks mom!" Shiro answered as Rinkah playfully ruffled his hair.

"By the way Shiro," Rinkah said, "You should probably cover up those scars you got all over your body."

"What."

"Yeah, you got a few on your necks and on your chest, you've been with Asugi, haven't you?" She asked, amused.

"Uh… what makes you think so?" Shiro asked, face redder than it could ever be.

"Well, You weren't exactly quiet, and the walls here are pretty thin." She stated, crossing her arms smugly.

Shiro tried to speak but couldn't.

"Aaaand I saw Nina a few hours ago, she had the _biggest_ grin on her face I've ever seen in my life." Rinkah stated.

Rinkah approached Shiro and gently hugged him, "Ah well, next time you're at it try to keep it down a bit would you? Some of us like sleeping." She said as she walked away towards the hot springs.

This was definitely the worst day of Shiro's life.

But having Fucked Asugi was still worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> got another one that's around 35-45% done, should be up in the next few days.


End file.
